


young and beautiful

by drakeZ



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeZ/pseuds/drakeZ
Summary: 中学生au校队同学双向暗恋的故事





	1. Chapter 1

德布劳内回想起来他和阿扎尔的初见总觉得有些气愤。  
它不具备一场一见钟情理所应当具有的特点，即，深刻地印在脑海中，每个细节都刻画得一清二楚。比如当时的湿度，阳光射过来的角度和强度，自己和对方的穿着，神情，附近的风力大小及背景音的分贝数。  
与此同时，这些细节的铺陈也应当犹如样版式的文艺片，正如你脑海中第一秒出现的一样，氛围浪漫也青春洋溢，满心的烈火而眼看就要被暗恋时的酸涩削弱了越燃越旺的苗头；却又有许多不同，因为这场故事的主角是他们两个。

好在还是有不少细碎的记忆深深地印在内心最柔软的地方，德布劳内想到这里嘴角略微上扬。  
它们像是新纹的纹身，又痒又疼，但是真实存在的，是美的，一生与己相伴的。

那天学校里的足球场维护，他们校队的同学不得不去往附近的一个训练场进行训练。  
他没怎么和周围的同学说话，只是边静悄悄地看着自己呼出来的白气在渐渐染上暮色的天空背景下产生又淡淡散去，边坐在场边的木质长凳上脱掉跑鞋又穿上球鞋。  
这次训练对服装标准要求并不严格，只需要穿着运动装和球鞋即可，也不用带护具之类的。他们这些新加入的成员不被允许进行对抗练习，只是训练各项基本功。对此德布劳内心里觉得无趣，不得不乖乖地把刚打算从袋子里抽出的护腿板塞回去。这样也好，不用担心要在冷天里换球袜换球裤时造成的体温损失了。

他们的第一次身体接触是发生在训练开始前围圈的时候。  
第二次也是，如果你把视线交汇算作身体接触的话。

教练要求大家把肩膀搂在一起围圈，弯下身子听他讲话时，站在德布劳内身旁的阿扎尔甚至轻轻地说：鉴于我们还不熟，我只用一根手指头碰你肩膀噢。  
德布劳内或许被自己肩膀肌肉拉扯的力量懵糊涂了，他为了勾到阿扎尔远离自己的那一侧肩膀，不得不伸长了手臂还要向下倾斜不少；也或许是注意力被青草没过自己鞋面的间隙间那只经过的小蚂蚁分散了。总之他根本没在考虑 “都是大男人有什么可避嫌的，这家伙真奇怪”或是“这家伙太烦了吧知道我们俩差得身高比较大还站我身边”，而是下意识地艰难地偏过脸，看向声音来的方向。

他直直闯入了一片灰绿色的明亮中。

明明是有些冷的天气，热度应当被蒸腾为雾气。而他的眼睛，清澈得像是隐秘山林里的一汪从表面透亮到底部的水塘，灵动且富有生机，却也夹杂着一些说不出来的凛冽。

第二眼。  
阿扎尔嘴角的面包碎屑和唇纹嵌进胡椒酱的深色。

德布劳内联想了学校到训练场途中的那家人气很旺的街头汉堡铺，训练在下课后晚饭前的尴尬时间设置，和自己也饿的有些咕咕叫的肚子后，立刻便心知肚明了：眼前这个有些矮甚至还有点儿微胖的同学，肯定是没忍住就先去买了吃的填肚子了。  
哦，怪不得，他看着就吃很多的样子。德布劳内盯着阿扎尔有点发紧的抓绒上衣，小腹起伏又恢复到比平坦再突出丰满一点儿的样子时，心说。

德布劳内是个有纪律性的人，他当时对这种行为有点小小的嗤之以鼻。为了不摄入过高的热量和不因为饱腹影响训练状态，他从不会在这种饭点之前的训练前就吃东西，当然这仅限于正餐，香蕉那种运动水果和补充血糖的糖果巧克力显然是补充能量的合情合理选择。  
不过俗话说得好，原则这种东西就是用来打破的。  
从后来某一天德布劳内为了偶遇阿扎尔去汉堡店而被对方撞到，顺便又被攥住衣角和被笑嘻嘻地邀请凑单一起“买三送一”的那时起，德布劳内次次参加训练，不论是去附近训练场还是在校内的，就一直和那个总是嘻嘻哈哈的小男生一起去各种地方悄咪咪地填肚子了。

其实第一次时德布劳内被希望偶遇的对象碰见并提出建议时，他是想要拒绝的，因为近似跟踪狂被抓包的不好意思的感情和觉得自己在触犯自己的戒律的感情混杂在一起，或许前者占有更高比例，但总之让他下意识的躲开后，却不知不觉中立马因为对方挑起的眉毛和嘴角传递了过于洋溢的快乐和热情让他叛变了内心的原则。  
虽然他当然要承认当时听到“买三送一”时想到还有其他队友和他一样偷偷“破戒”的确减轻了几分罪恶感，可他没想到后来那个纸袋子并没有带到训练场外面，并在对方的要求下让他这个共犯去训练场拉两个同学出来一起解决其中香喷喷的食物；而是被眼前这个看似矜持实则不拘小节的小伙子吃掉了其中装有的二分之一。  
德布劳内解决了剩下的一个后想着对方可能终于要指派自己去了，没想到他看着最后一个汉堡说：凉了也挺好吃的，我拿回家吃吧。  
眨着一只眼睛的同时，阿扎尔好像因为不好意思便短暂地触碰了一下自己的耳垂。德布劳内顺着他的指尖向上看见他有些尖的耳尖，像精灵，他想。还有较短的小卷毛贴在头皮上，随着小幅度地偏头而显现出来。  
走啦，训练去。阿扎尔说。

 

阿扎尔是很可爱的，值得在自己的日记上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。虽然也必须承认他们在第一次见面的训练上其实并没说太多话，这可能也是让德布劳内觉得对初见有些气愤的原因。  
与此同时，他也不得不说那天训练内容实在是平淡无奇，无非是热身结束后练习传球绕标等基本功，再之后是体能训练。要没有阿扎尔的存在德布劳内几乎要对这次训练失去一切记忆。老实说他虽然那时刚刚加入校队，但也训练过三五次了，之前却对阿扎尔这个人却丝毫没有印象。他不知道为什么自己会觉得好可惜。

那天训练结束后，他们一些同学一起向地铁站走着。大家在进站后自动站成两波，纷纷告别后走向自己要搭乘的线路。德布劳内没想到，回自己家那么偏僻的地方，需要乘坐那班在他们学校几乎没有什么人同乘的线路，居然能碰到同路的同学。  
还是艾登阿扎尔。

“嗨，一起走吧。”德布劳内用指尖点了点对方的肩膀，做出邀请。  
“好。”阿扎尔笑得很甜。

后来他们杂七杂八的聊了很多，最开始的话题是有关足球的：他们喜欢的球星球队，自己踢球的心情，对自己能为校队做些什么贡献的设想等等。接下来德布劳内抱怨今天训练拖堂了导致自己要晚一些回家，他本不想这样的，因为要尽早赶回去给家里人做一顿晚饭，要不然他们就不能一回家就吃上了。阿扎尔说你好厉害，平时都是你负责给家里做饭吗。德布劳内嗯了一声，一反常态地说很多话。他告诉阿扎尔他今天准备做什么菜，食材是今天早起上学前去市集买的新鲜的蔬菜水果，家里的大家喜欢吃的牛排是几分熟。阿扎尔只是静静地边听边微笑着看他。  
“我到啦，艾登。”他不知不觉叫了对方的名字。  
“下次见，凯文。”地铁门合上前，他看见阿扎尔歪着头。他没有着急出站，而是目送着给他挥手告别的阿扎尔搭乘列车远去。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

德布劳内虽然不太喜欢太被人关注，但他毕竟拥有一双听力正常的耳朵，偶尔还是会在地区级比赛之类的有本校观众的比赛赛后，听到女生议论他的表现。最开始还是有点兴趣的，哪怕是不专业的点评，至少夸奖总归让人小小得意。不过后来话题总要转向八卦，他不感兴趣甚至偶有不屑，所以德布劳内到这时总会自动屏蔽掉他们的发言。他倒是记得很早之前听到的让他最为记忆犹新的一句话。

“哎！刚刚KDB向我们这边看了，你说他喜欢的人是不是就在我们之中？我之前有听到这样一种说法啊，说你想知道一个踢球的人喜欢谁，就要看他进球后第一刻看的人是谁。”

 

德布劳内想到自己刚刚进球后确实是想看向阿扎尔的方向的，所以或许这个说法还挺有道理。

可这明明是因为他助攻了我而不是我喜欢他啊！我怎么可能喜欢他！

有些暴躁的德布劳内不知道自己是什么问题，想到一遍“喜欢”这个词脸颊就更热一分。

 

后来训练的久了，他离开训练场也总会想着关于阿扎尔的种种事情。

比如，他穿的深色衣服在训练没结束时，就已经凝上了一层白色的汗渍。他的睫毛也会因为大运动量而结成一些细密的水珠。靠近自己的时候，阿扎尔整个人都在散发着热气。

比如，训练场的大灯因物业记错时间而提前被关闭，灯光瞬间暗淡到消失，只留下冬天末尾傍晚时分的一片漆黑。正在进行比赛的大家有些慌乱，德布劳内第一秒钟的想法就是寻找阿扎尔，他在哪？

对了，找屁股。他想到对方别具一格的臀部轮廓便觉得哪怕只借着一点儿光也能迅速地捕捉目标。事实证明他对了，他高兴地对阿扎尔说“我找到你啦，是不是第一个。”“是啦是啦，不过这有什么可抢第一的。”

比如，他明明第二天要进行课堂展示，但还是接受了训练结束后对方一起喝冰饮料的邀约。结果当然是嗓子不舒服了好在因为准备认真没有出很大差错。（很久很久以后德布劳内想起来，阿扎尔看到自己训练休息时练习朗读稿了，那他就是故意这么做的，好坏啊！）

比如，训练时他们会通过变速跑锻炼心肺功能，爆发力和体能。阿扎尔具有很高的冲刺速度，最开始遥遥领先队里的众人，德布劳内心里不明白腿也不长的人怎么跑这么快，好胜心使他想追上对方。他好像忘记队里其他人一样，希望获得他们的崇拜的心情都淡化了许多，只是想追上阿扎尔。（虽然结果你也知道，阿扎尔的耐力拼不过德布劳内，最后两个人几乎同时到达了终点。他们因好胜心的角力而别扭地看了对方一会儿，一言不发的沉默最终爆发出久久才停下的笑声。）

比如说，阿扎尔总是不会拒绝队友之间较为亲密的庆祝动作。其实动作也没太过分，德布劳内经常安慰自己，再说，他又不是不和自己做这些。但还是好难受，心里酸酸的像是打破了醋瓶子。

……

诸如此类，不胜列举。

（丁老师：我的扎不给你们看x）

 

这是喜欢。德布劳内知道了，也向自己承认了。

对方是个和自己不一样的人，但是是一个完整的人。是我想要了解的人。

或许，也是我想要占有的人。

 

可他好像对谁都很好，什么时候都笑嘻嘻的和对方一副聊得很来的样子，这是德布劳内最大的困惑和担心。他显然怕自己和那些人没什么区别。

 

想成为他的唯一。

 

 

后来的日子过得不温不火，他们平时没有什么一起上的课，只有训练时在球场和回家的路上碰面聊天。偶尔也会在图书馆遇见，德布劳内起初还不好意思拿题目问阿扎尔，他基本上自己都能搞懂，不想麻烦对方。后来做了十足的心理建设之后终于鼓起勇气问了一次，结果换来阿扎尔尴尬的笑和“要不我帮你问问其他人？”，德布劳内立刻摆摆手道谢，阻止了对方马上要抽出手机的动作。

 

好在天助德布劳内也，一次友谊赛的日程安排被正式确定下来，交完出行费用的德布劳内美滋滋地一遍又一遍地看着学校和本人之间的责任书。

 

他之前就听校队的学长说过外出比赛或训练十分有趣，能锻炼球技和积累比赛经验当然是不言自明，出行活动本身还能够很大程度地拉近彼此之间的距离。毕竟总只是一起踢球，一起学习只能够让你探索一个人有限的一些方面，而乘坐大巴车或者其他交通工具去到一个远离学校的新环境，甚至在那里住一段时间，你便会发现很多了解仅限在球场上的同学其实有更多耐人寻味的可爱个性。

虽然这些频繁有之的各校体育俱乐部之间的交流美其名曰技术交流，实际上更有带着大家领略大好河山、吃喝玩乐这种文化交流之意。

不过，管他的呢。能和阿扎尔一起去就是好事。

 

校际间的一个初夏的黄昏，校队一行人做客抵达了这次友谊赛的城市。这是一座滨海的小城。他们住在对方主场不远外的一片度假村里，那里离海边也不远。

刚卸下行李，一行少年就被教练拎出来训话，话题无非是老生畅谈的训练相关内容加上一些……生活相关内容，比如：训练安排是什么什么样的，不要迟到，单独行动时要告知其他人，去海滩上搭讪美女姐姐时注意不要过分，节省体力要紧，等等。有些人抱怨没有海景房的话语全部被教练无视掉，他不自觉地翻了个白眼，心想着你们的脑袋瓜子里面在做什么美梦，真当来享受了的。

德布劳内安安静静地听教练讲话并用心记住了每个需要注意的时间节点。

他站得久了，膝盖窝不免有些酸胀，短暂牵连腿部僵硬的肌肉让步伐有些迟缓。他便决定随意走动活动活动身体。没走两步他发现自己接近了一个位于高处可以俯瞰海岸的观景台，便欣喜地大步向前，靠在观景台的木栏杆上舒展着上肢，像只猫咪一样甩了甩头毛，微闭着眼睛打了个大大的哈欠。

他当然没有听见快门声。它被海浪、海风和心跳相伴的声音隐去了。

舒展够了身子，他以自然状态放松地倚在栏杆上，闭着眼睛静静的呼吸略有些咸涩的空气。他不太喜欢晒太阳的。但是此刻，阳光射在他面颊上，带来的温度温柔得恰到好处，也和初夏微凉的空气相处得分外和谐，暖色调的光透过眼皮，红红橙橙包裹眼前的世界。

 

如果艾登在就好了。

 

有了这个念头的德布劳内正如每一个早已察觉到自己暗恋感情的少年一样，心里再也没有最初时的那种慌张无措，而是喜悦甜蜜但又怅然若失的酸涩混杂在一起，渴望又心痒，向对方表达情感的话语几乎时时刻刻呼之欲出，却不敢伸出去一只手捅破那层几近破裂的窗户纸。当下尤甚。

 

他早就想采取一些更具体的行动了。

比如，亲他。

 

这次机会简直太过难得了。

 

德布劳内很难把自己心里对“和阿扎尔一起住”的向往程度和对去踢球的兴奋程度评判个孰高孰低。但此刻，他好像把足球置之脑后，只想着，

亲他。

 

然而，要怎么实施却是他没有想清楚的问题，因为这显然有些超出了他经验所掌握的范畴。但毕竟这几天可以住在一个房间，有时间就有机会想明白，也有机会去做。

大不了就，偷偷地亲呗。

趁他睡着的时候。

 

“凯文，你也在这里啊——”

德布劳内闻声睁眼，心里还甜甜的，觉得法语被那个留着寸头的男孩说出来是如此动听。

“是啊，这里的风景很不错。你看到没有……那里的沙滩，看起来好干净，沙子也好细腻，不知道踩在上面是什么感觉，有点想去啊。”

阿扎尔只是笑，不说什么话，搞得德布劳内盯了一会儿他的眼睛后觉得怪不好意思的，又扭过头去视线失焦地看着远处。“我准备回去啦。”

“那我和你一起呀。”

 

他们一前一后地走在一起，德布劳内在阿扎尔半个身子远的斜后方看着对方平静的侧脸，甚至希望这条路没有尽头，他们就这样一直陪着对方走一辈子啊。

他那时不知道，他身侧的那个人也心有此意。

 

 

第一个晚上过得很平淡，普普通通没有发生任何异常状况。德布劳内毕竟不敢轻举妄动地实施自己的谈不上计划的只有最终目的的行动。两个人也因为都对游戏没什么兴趣，没有在自己的屋子里凑一个游戏局，当然这也有他们觉着第一天就开始玩游戏，太不尊敬教练了；和担心被抓的原因。

 

经过一个晚上和第二天一上午的养精蓄锐，下午他们进行了短暂的热身训练便开始了和对方学校的友谊赛。说是友谊赛，其实两边的同学和教练都很认真，毕竟地区比赛即将开始，而两支队伍均被认为是夺冠的热门，他们自然也想和这两年交手经历较少的对手比试比试，顺便了解一下对方队员的技术特色和教练对战术安排的偏好。

比赛双方互有攻守，本方则凭借阿扎尔一传一射和德布劳内一脚禁区内的低射绝平与对手握手言和。

赛后阿扎尔坐在边线外的草地上，德布劳内在他身侧。

他怨念地说道，“你看看你，我给你喂了那么多饼你一个都不吃。还有那次，在我奶奶都能打进的位置（x），你却跑位跑过了，和着这次终于比球跑得快了？我好生气哼。对了对了，咩咩换上场第二脚触球就给你做了个饼，你倒是好，这回不想着吐了，立刻就进？！什么意思？嫌我的饼吃得不舒服？！”

阿扎尔越说越来劲，小嘴皮子嘚吧嘚吧讲个不停，越讲越快，说到最后换气节奏都有点失去控制。

德布劳内还是第一次见到这样的阿扎尔，虽然平时聊天的时候他说得话也不少，但很少见到他情绪这么激动，不免很是惊奇。他沉默着，内心却是翻江倒海：你还说我呢，你也不看看你的那个进球是我后场抢断后给你塞过来的，虽然是你自己连过对方半个后防突到门前打进的，我也有功劳吧，你倒好，庆祝的时候都不看我一眼的，就顾着和其他人击掌拥抱，甚至还允许他们摸你的屁股？

“算了算了，好说歹说你也帮我们绝平了，我以队友的身份原谅你了。”阿扎尔心倒是很好，看对方不言语就立刻出面缓解了尴尬，“但以朋友的身份，我们还需要更默契一点噢。”在球场上是这样的，场下如果也能够的话，那就最好不过啦。这个想法阿扎尔到底没有说出口。

德布劳内点点头，发出一个表达赞同的鼻音。

 

比完赛第二天的安排是去对方学校进行参观学习，集体活动结束回住处的路上德布劳内接了电话。阿扎尔看着他没说几句就把贴在耳朵身边的手机拿下来到与视线平齐的位置，他锁紧的眉头让阿扎尔把自己的手机掏出来递给他，“是不是手机没电了？”德布劳内点了点头说了一句谢谢，拿过手机回拨过去处理好了刚刚的事情。他习惯性地把拨号的应用关闭，却不经意看见了他未关闭的聊天应用的界面。

给名为老弟的发件人发送的最后一条信息内容为：“他好好看啊——”

德布劳内突然警觉起来：谁？

 

一个青春期的男生，不经意发现喜欢的对象给弟弟说一个人好看，那么他心中的再坚定的不要侵犯他人隐私的念头也得被动摇了。

他做贼似的向阿扎尔的方向瞥了一眼，发现对方还在和身边的同学边走边聊天，便稍微安下心来，颤抖着指尖点开那个对话框。

潘多拉的魔盒释放出希望之光。

 

倒数第二条消息：阿扎尔发送的照片。

 

他没有点开大图便已知道。

那是他自己的照片。

是在观景台栏杆上倚着的自己。

 

按理说给自己很亲近的人发送偷拍的照片并配上类似的文字是能被理解的，只要不涉及对方非常私密的内容。大家可能都或多或少做过类似的事情。德布劳内本应该也明白这个道理的。

他立刻关掉对话框并把手机还给他喜欢的人，脑子里又蹦出来那个这几天，或者这么久以来根本没被压下去的念头，

亲他。

 

热血直直涌上太阳穴，冲得他眼前有些眩晕了。他根本难以再思考自己为什么会突然来了胆，希望不顾后果地想做就做。他不记得谁说过暗恋或许是人类合法的最大毒||品，现在想想觉得这个概括简直精妙极了，戒不掉对方这个瘾，也被其强烈的致||幻作用控制了逻辑思考能力。

他再难考量暗示和过度解读导致会错意的边界。单是想着对方或许对自己也有些有的没的的心思，就变得多多少少盲目自大起来，甚至敢说自己对表达心情将换来好的结果这种事情都有了较大的把握。

也不是没想到应该走正常流程，但或许因为时常盯着对方经常自己咬自己下唇的动作太过希望对方牙齿位置的换为他的；也或许因为觉得表白感情若被拒绝，不如直接先获得更进一步的，他所渴望的肌肤相亲。

太担心了啊，对方会将自己推拒。

 

德布劳内还保留些许理智，虽然他已经下定决心要在今晚达到他仍是没做任何计划的目的，但还是在大家一起回去的路上忍住这份心意，只是暗自咬咬牙想着大家再走快点吧。

 

就现在。

 

德布劳内看见同学们纷纷消失到开启又关闭的门里，终于能够抓起阿扎尔的手腕。他的手臂在空中摆动起来，精准且迅速地捞起对方的手，手指缝隙间流过的带有些许凉意的空气马上转变为对方手腕皮肤的触感，阿扎尔手腕附近的体毛软软地贴着自己的指腹，痒的感觉很清晰，接下来是他手心里略微温润的汗液。

触觉的体会太过丰富且清晰了，他不得不怀疑自己或许抓得有点紧了，又或许因为对方的腕骨膈得他有些疼，他松了些力气，用钥匙开开门后就把阿扎尔往房间里带。

 

咔。门反锁的声音。

 

房间狭小，他一只手还没从门把手上收回来，另一只手就已经推着阿扎尔的身子把他压到了墙角。

他轻轻握住阿扎尔的肩膀，俯下身来。他看见对方闭上眼睛前些许的局促，没有忍住轻笑出声，又突然动了不一样的心思，让亲吻却没有如设想般地落在对方的嘴|唇上，而是形成了一串儿轻柔的，温情的，落在阿扎尔颈窝里的吻。

他感受到对方的身体在自己的嘴唇下面轻微地颤抖着，手臂抵在两个人的身体之间，分不清是抗拒还是欣然接受的自然反应。

他因此觉得自己获得了至高无上的褒奖似的，便稍微带着点力度吮着阿扎尔闷了一个冬天后有些变白的颈部皮肤。如果自己的听力足够好的话，或许可以听见毛细血管接连破裂的声音了，他想。

没等抬起头来确认自己的杰作，他便感觉到自己的身体被阿扎尔突然发力的手臂推开了半米远。他没有来得及发出任何声音，抱歉，安慰，或者简单的气音，就看到阿扎尔的眼睛红红的，像只小兔子，耳尖也染上粉红，他有些趾高气扬地微微扬起下巴看着自己，轻微喘着气。

 

德布劳内鬼使神差问出那个疑虑。

你是不是喜欢我？

 

你觉得呢？

对方有些不屑但又有更多愉悦。

你有亲我不怕被我说你耍流氓的自信还搞不清这个吗？

 

你这么说我就明白啦。

德布劳内现在恨不得立马去绕着足球场跑十圈来宣泄自己过载的喜悦和已经过量且仍有飙升趋势的肾上腺素。

他想告诉全世界，又想把这个人像价值连城的宝藏和不可泄露的秘密一样好好藏起来。

 

但是藏起来之前，先要自己欣赏个够。

 

他于是又凑过来埋头亲着阿扎尔的颈窝，温柔地向上移动到下颌，耳朵，鬓角，发旋。他不知道自己能运用什么技巧，判断对方是否喜欢自己亲|吻的唯一标准就是他细小隐忍的，但仍没被阻挡在唇|齿间的呻||吟。哦，或许还有对方圈住自己脖子的手臂，动作有收紧的趋势，温度在逐渐升高。

德布劳内捕获的上述证据让他变得大胆起来。

既然你喜欢，那我就不客气了。

他又低下头，吻阿扎尔的眉心，沿着高挺眉骨的轮廓向下移动到鼻尖，眼皮，颧骨。手上也不闲着，撩开对方腰||际的衣服布料向上时而轻抚，时而调皮地捏一下，又觉得过分了就再次回归爱|抚。

 

你不知道德布劳内是怎么把这一系列动作在短时间内做得既流畅又自然的。他其实自己也不知道。或许爱真的可以让身体的自然生物本能被全部展现得淋漓尽致吧。

 

他的最后目标是对方的嘴唇。他掰着对方的下巴，逐步缩小两人之间的距离。

没想到阿扎尔突然发力偏头，德布劳内的嘴擦过对方的嘴角。

阿扎尔问到，你的答案呢？

就像你看到的那样。

他突然喉咙发干地无法开口说出那个词，或者另一个表意相同但程度不同的词。

 

阿扎尔轻轻摇了摇头，表示这个不是标准答案。

 

他说，我想的和你一样。

 

考试都是有容错率的嘛，阿扎尔心想，你现在能答成这样我就算你过关啦。

日子还长，不担心听不到你的甜言蜜语。

 

 

不过接下来，德布劳内万分也没有想到阿扎尔会拒绝他的进一步行为，他十分沮丧，并对自己的魅力产生了片刻的怀疑。而对方的理由是：不想进展这么快，想要按照年轻人谈恋爱的节奏慢慢来。

“因为，毕竟是第一次嘛。”这句话阿扎尔暂时没好意思说出口。

德布劳内归根结底是个有理智的正经人，不会在谈恋爱的时候不顾对方的心理感受做出违背对方意愿的行动。想到这里他有点点心虚——还记得你刚刚强||吻他的时候吗？噢，老天，真的丢死人了。还好人家也喜欢我。

于是他说，那好吧，等你准备好的时候。

 

阿扎尔打开门走出房间的时候，他又一次蒙了。

好在对方并没有摔门而去的迹象，这给他了些许安慰。

 

不对啊。怎么还不回来？

 

他拿起手机按下那个烂熟于心的号码。

震动在狭小的房间内回响。

这房间回声不错哈。

 

他坐立不安，还是出了门。不知道去哪走，漫无目的地在黑灯瞎火且不熟悉的城市边晃悠边回想过去几个小时，过去几天的梦一般的经历。

是命运的指引吗。他走到海边的观景平台上，突发奇想地又一路向低处，走到海岸边纾解一下伤心混乱的心情。

 

哎——那是？

 

看见阿扎尔躺在沙子上的时候他都要吓傻了。这小孩不怕涨潮吗？后来一经他的解释才知道他是还记得自己前天和他在这儿遇见的时候，说想去踩一踩这片细腻的白沙滩。他也不知道去哪，但既然发小脾气离开房间就不太好意思腆着脸回去，只好期望对方能够和自己心生默契地找来这里。

 

幸好你来啦。

 

阿扎尔闭着眼睛，享受着德布劳内躺在他身侧后，又用一只手支持身子，凑过来给他的一串儿甜甜的、湿乎乎的吻。

原谅你了，你的嘴本身，即使不说什么话也很甜，阿扎尔心道，其实还是因为喜欢啦。

他还是撑着上半身，侧着看对方睁开的眼睛和泛着水光的嘴唇一样晶亮亮。

 

“艾登，你眼里有星星。”

“什么星星？”

“你看那里，有个十字，那是天鹅座的标志。那么分居两侧的这两颗分别就是河鼓二和织女一啦，它们在中国古代的神话故事中是一对非常恩爱的恋人。”

他当然只是炫耀一下自己新获得的一个星空小知识，根本也没想细查牛郎织女到底是什么样一个故事，就随便断章取义的引用了。不过幸好，阿扎尔也不会去调查这个，只是觉得：啊我的凯文好厉害这个都懂，而且还讲爱情故事给我他好甜噢……虽然以这么动听的情话开头却变成了科普小课堂确实让我好遗憾啊！

“你好厉害，怎么知道的？”

“前几天选修课老师给我们讲的。”

“原来如此，嘿嘿，你出师的还挺快嘛。那告诉我我的星座在哪里，可以吗？”

“嗯……你的星座现在在地平附近，远处的光污染让我们很难看见它。”

“什么嘛。”阿扎尔撇撇嘴，“我听说，人死了会化作星星。”

“这种不符合科学常识的话你也信”是本来要说出的，但德布劳内为了保命起见，选择把这句话换作，“那我一定会化作你身旁的那颗。”

他总是无意于说出什么甜言蜜语。

只觉得眼前人儿让自己身体的每一个细胞都喜爱，那些话语便自然而然流出了。

虽然他不得不承认，最开始他就看透了阿扎尔内心的，总之最末位才是被自己科普，处优先级的则是收获甜言蜜语，诸如此类各种各样的期待。但他试图不让阿扎尔知道这点，以保证自己总能够更胜一筹，让对方的感情被自己所牵动，表达出又惊又喜，又气又恼的可爱辞藻。

 

然而他最终不想再隐藏自己分毫的喜爱之情。

“我眼里心里那颗最亮的星星就在面前呢。”

他深情地注视着阿扎尔的双眸，淡淡说道。

 

 

黎明前的大气层尚未接收到太阳的光线，便没有办法提前通过折射，为世界染上透亮的曙光。深蓝色的天幕中仍嵌着点点的星光。

德布劳内揽着阿扎尔就这样睡了将近一晚。前者感受到后者在怀里动了动，伸长了脖子贴着自己的耳朵说，“我记得呢，牛郎星。”

 

后来的事情你估计也能预料到一二，他们俩因为同一时间都感冒了被教练呵斥，只好以睡觉忘关窗户的理由搪塞过去。

我们也没说错嘛，睡在外边的效果和没关窗户也差不多。

好在教练听到这个理由后反而长舒一口气，幸好不是流感病毒在他们之中小范围的传播开来，如果是风寒的话就没大问题了。

 

或许教练的猜想某种意义上来讲也是对的。

我们都中了同一种名为爱的病毒。

 

 

他们回校后又一起坐了地铁。德布劳内几乎是在告别阿扎尔后的第一秒钟就发送了那条存在他草稿箱里藏了好久的短信。

 

“我我我、我们这是正式交往了吗？”

“当然，如果你不想只和我当炮||友的话。”

 

突然闷骚变明骚的举止让德布劳内有些不适应，但还是反复看着他们的对话也不舍得锁屏。

不过也真好，他这么坦率。

 

德布劳内用力攥着手机的手和脸颊一样的红了。

 

他没想到手机另一头的人，也又羞又喜，样子好不到哪去。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

他们约会的时候德布劳内会开启话匣子的讲很多话，想把经历的酸甜苦辣和脑子里天马行空的想法都分享给对方。但又因为刚刚正式开始这段关系，不免有些患得患失，不自觉地想对方会不会因此感到不舒服。  
因此他在刚开始时经常小心翼翼地问阿扎尔，得到的回答是“没有啊，我觉得你这样子很可爱的，就做你自己就好了，我很喜欢。”

很多情侣都会在交往后不停讨论，甚至争执，是谁先追的谁这个问题，仿佛主动的那个一开始就失去了大部分自主权和控制权，注定要被对方吃得死死的。  
德布劳内和阿扎尔也是很多中的一份子。  
不过他们有点儿不一样，德布劳内很乐意承认自己是主动的那个。  
他的理由有诸如之前，阿扎尔在图书馆充电的时候愣是只接着线却忘记按开插座的电源，他为此给对方写了个纸条压在手机下面，提醒他下回注意，其语气十分可爱，甚至还用红色的水笔在句子末尾画了一个歪歪曲曲的心形。  
阿扎尔说你骗鬼，这什么沙雕暗示，有正常年轻人暗恋对方想表白用这种办法的吗？  
德布劳内当时哑然，想了想对噢好有道理，后来才挑出来他这个暗示证据的关键点不是在字条，而是在他如何知道那是阿扎尔的手机的。那时他们不是很熟，所以只能是德布劳内观察到阿扎尔座位后，又一直持续 “跟踪”他的动向才得知这点的。这就没错了。

哦，当然，他们讨论的时间范围是那次一起踢友谊赛前的阶段。

他可不想再被阿扎尔嘲笑你好没礼貌啊，好在就幸运在歪打正着我也喜欢你，要不估计你下半生性福不保。  
被这么说的时候德布劳内当然超级不好意思，便对自己偷看人家隐私这个十分不道德的事情毫无隐瞒，不断向阿扎尔澄清着：看到你的聊天记录就有点上头，虽然说别人好看不一定就意味着对他有着想谈恋爱的那种喜欢，但可能因为暗恋你，就一股脑就往自己最希望的方向想了，觉得你也喜欢我。  
他也十分耿直地告诉对方，其实自己也考虑过你对我毫无感觉的情况的，但可能当时觉得表白被拒和强上导致的关系破裂结局都一样吧，又因为太想占有了，觉得不尝试就再没机会了，所以就……

至于阿扎尔后来说自己其实也是一样的暗恋他，只不过没有他一样的勇气，做出什么具体的行动，只好用一些诸如在训练、比赛庆祝的时候多和其他人表现得亲热而冷落他的这种拙劣伎俩试探对方的心意罢了的这一情况就是后话了。  
其实这个有点戳中德布劳内的怒点，因为他因此感到自己早就被看破了，对方还刻意隐藏他的上帝视角，眼睁睁看着自己傻里傻气的吃醋和生涩的追求。  
不过，这都不重要。  
都是很美好的感情。

 

生活的平静从德布劳内摔倒在草地上，阿扎尔拉他而他因疼而站不起来时开始被打破了。  
想想看，一个几乎要成为主力球员、队内核心的人突然受伤，因为这个他想到自己校队经历便注定不那么一帆风顺时肯定难受，队友亦如此。但没有办法，只好停训养伤。  
阿扎尔的踢球体验自然因此要差了许多，少了他给的助攻和两人之间多数时候算得上默契的配合或许是次要，更多的只是因为少了那个人的存在。  
少了他们练习时的视线接触和时而偷摸着、时而因训练动作原因不得不产生的光明正大的身体接触，少了他的红着脸的笑和从额角缓缓流下并消失在衣领与锁骨分界线处脏兮兮的汗水，少了……他。

好在即使不能踢球，平时也是可以经常见到的。甚至这件事使得阿扎尔有机会光明正大地送德布劳内回家，他便感觉到这件事不太过令人痛苦了，“毕竟足球也只是业余爱好，我们主业还是学习嘛”他们都很清楚这点，但阿扎尔只是心里想想没说出口，因为他明白即使不为了成为职业球员，足球之于对方仍是生活中不可或缺的部分。

不得不说的是，之前德布劳内总是小心翼翼地不让阿扎尔去他家附近的原因是虽然他们交往了但德布劳内因没想好向家人如何开口而尚未和家里人坦白，同时因担心他去家附近总有偶遇父母的可能性，所以为数不多的约会也一直是在学校附近进行的。（其实说约会也只是吃吃喝喝打电玩罢了。）  
阿扎尔倒是没有什么避讳的马上就告诉兄弟们，守不住秘密的小朋友们很快就把这个大新闻透露给了父母，他也只是在他们的调笑中脸红害羞了一小会儿，而后心里立刻被填满了充实的甜蜜。  
而现在，受伤这个理由还不错，如果碰到德布劳内家人就说自己是住在附近的同学顺便来帮帮忙就非常容易使人信服。

其实说是送德布劳内回家，阿扎尔也做不了什么，最多就是帮他拿一下书包，因为前者的膝盖绑了固定器，还需要拄拐辅助才可以较为方便地移动身体。所以阿扎尔说，拄拐再背包当然比较麻烦啦，第一次接过了德布劳内的书包。这之后后者自然而然在养伤期间没拒绝过这个帮把手的提议，一看见对方笑眯眯的神色立马就心领神会地递过去。

阿扎尔在德布劳内受伤的时候只提过上述这一帮忙的提议。以至于过了很久德布劳内在床上第一次从上面压着他的身体，他抱怨对方重后德布劳内反倒说，这就是之前你没提到过想在我受伤时搀着我的原因吗？  
“当然不是，不馋着你明显是因为身高差好嘛！”恋爱脑的男人都在做些什么逻辑混乱的思考啊？这个时候不应该先澄清自己不重吗？  
“哦，那你这是承认我重了？”  
阿扎尔觉得对方很傻很好笑，想对这个索然无味毫无逻辑的反呛翻个白眼，但他还是忍住了。  
“没啊……是因为觉得你很在意面子嘛，这种或许有损尊严的、甚至有些难堪的事情我才不会让你经历呢。”  
德布劳内被这种温柔感动得不行。“但是……如果是你的话……可以的。”他不再带着往日的那种略有羞涩腼腆的神情，“因为我也想让大家都知道，你是爱我的。”  
不需要刻意让大家知道的。只你知道对我而言就已足够。

 

有一天在地铁上德布劳内突然对阿扎尔说今天家里没人。  
晚上也没有。他补充道。

那时德布劳内的固定器已经取下来了，伤势也在渐渐恢复。  
那段日子正是阿扎尔减少了陪伴德布劳内回家的频率的时期，因为后者总是一副神秘兮兮的样子说自己要回家里学习，补之前落下来的功课，不能总和你腻在一起在家里看电视，也不能趁着父母没回家就和你订一些乱七八糟的垃圾食品一起偷偷吃掉了。  
在那段日子里，阿扎尔总是忘了把外卖袋子带出去顺手扔掉，而德布劳内抱怨完对方的粗心后也因为活动不便没有办法，只好把垃圾藏到自己的房间里，塞到垃圾袋最不显眼的位置积攒一些，和其他一起扔掉。  
阿扎尔知道这个小心翼翼处理垃圾的方法时立刻摆出一副笑嘻嘻的样子，还不忘调笑说放心，以后我们同居了我负责扔垃圾啊。德布劳内有点害羞没反应过来对方在转移话题说自己懒，还没来得及接话和起身追他他就跑没了影，后者关门前回着头眨了眨眼说不用送，明天见。

所以识别出那个陈述性的语句中邀请的成分，阿扎尔心想，你想表达的是我想的那个意思吗？他没问出口。或许凯文不是那个意思吧？或许是吗？  
总之不管三七二十一，去就是了。

他们在德布劳内家的活动和往日没有什么不同。  
但难得他们家没人呢，阿扎尔心想，不做点什么真的是天理难容。  
于是他突然离开了两个人一起坐着的沙发径直走到床边，蹬腿俯身趴在了德布劳内的床上，静静地嗅着属于对方的味道。洗衣液残留在床单上的干净气息和对方身体通过汗腺散发的味道混杂在一起，叫阿扎尔生出强烈的眷恋。  
“是你的味道……”阿扎尔拉长了尾音，但声音似乎是都被床单布料吸收了，德布劳内只听到一小阵咕哝。还挺可爱的，虽然不知道在说什么。于是他站起身来，此时他的伤势已经几乎恢复完全，所以也没费什么力气就来到阿扎尔身边。  
问句还没组织完毕阿扎尔便灵巧地翻了个身把身子挪到床沿，腿自然的耷拉着，晃了晃后觉得有点没意思，便勉强地用前脚掌踩住冰凉凉的木地板。好像是提前预料了对方出现的时间似的，他仰着脖颈，眼神直直望着他们刚刚好对上的眼睛。  
“你会想着什么呢……自慰的时候。”  
德布劳内其实一点儿也不惊讶阿扎尔问出这个问题。对于气血方刚，对作为伴侣的彼此有欲望的人来说，这是再自然不过的了，他因此对对方的开口感到坦然和舒适。  
还是让你先说出来了。  
正中下怀。

德布劳内微微屈膝俯下身来，双手捉住阿扎尔的脸颊后又凑向前去，用自己的鼻尖顶着对方的，“当然是想你啦。想着我亲你的时候你换不过气，脸憋得红红的，明明很少脸红的一个人，所以看着这幅样子之后就会想再亲你好久好久；还有结束后你的嘴唇水光潋滟，喘气时唇瓣轻轻颤动着，舌尖不知道是故意还是自然的时而舔下嘴角，很好看，想一直看着想亲着；想着你皮肤的触感和肌肉的纹理，它们因为我的触碰，绷紧时的形状摸起来看起来都好，想触碰你；想着你的屁股，从背后抱着你的时候，我的兄弟能感受到他们挤压着我，立刻就会因此更硬一点儿……” 他不紧不慢地用近乎呢喃的话语暧昧地吐露他脑内的点点滴滴。  
“我会想着为什么你还不碰我呜呜呜，我一直幻想更深一步的……咳咳，身体交流。”  
“什么？不是最开始你说要按照流程慢慢来嘛？我才……”

 

阿扎尔后来才告诉他，最开始自己在友谊赛过后的那晚拒绝更深一步的身体交流是担心他轻易得手之后会变得对自己不珍惜。  
“？？？可你根本没给我施加任何追求障碍我就得到你了？？”如果那些我在学校里自以为暗示我喜欢你而做的小事情不算追求的话。  
德布劳内看着对方不知道是因自觉逻辑有问题而感到愤怒或害羞后一点点变红的脸，赶快转移了话题，“走，我请你吃冰淇淋，降温降火。”说着便假模假式地走近机车点了火又拍了拍座位，示意对方上来。  
“你这么说我可没办法拒绝诱惑。长胖了都怪你。”  
“没事，胖了我也养你啊。”  
阿扎尔觉得自己贴在对方结实后背上的面颊要烧起来了，这个家伙总是突然语出惊人，而自己总是该死的受用。他收紧手臂的同时用手指隔着薄薄一层衣料轻轻摩挲对方的皮肤。  
“好吧，都听你的。”  
当然要听我的了，德布劳内想，有朝一日把你拐上床，肯定也还是要听我的。

再之后阿扎尔又推翻了之前“不能让你太轻易得手”的理论。  
“毕竟我也有点害怕吧……因为太喜欢了，想让与你度过的每分每刻都是美好充实不留任何遗憾的，又加上希望能够有“第一次”的仪式感。”  
这个人明明没有说什么情话，却一字一字都如此动人，让人爱极了。德布劳内心里不禁泛出甜丝丝的蜜意，或许传说是真的，有根无形的红线将两人捆绑，时间说长也不长说短也不断，不过一辈子。

 

“我现在撤回。”  
“那就告诉我，你幻想中的情节是如何发展的吧。”

阿扎尔用闲着的手臂一把捞住德布劳内的肩膀，腹肌绷紧了片刻又在把对方紧紧搂在自己怀里，将自己压在床上后变得松弛。  
他的心脏和自己的一样跳得很快，喘息中的刻意冷静也掩盖不了其中的不均匀。  
床很软，他第一次这么强烈感觉这个客观事实，软到对方和自己的身体紧紧贴在一起时，感觉不到任何缝隙，连温度都几乎要因热传递变得同频上升。  
他是柔软的。他是坚硬的。

这个姿势很不舒服，于是他们默契地挪到床头，并排依偎着靠在一起。阿扎尔没怎么停顿就毫不犹豫地将手越过了唯一的障碍松紧带后，钻进对方宽松的运动裤里。  
他隔着布料轻轻抚摸着对方已经硬起来的器官，感受着它一跳一跳的，仿佛在催促自己的更多触碰。  
“哇，这才哪到哪啊，这么快就湿了。”  
德布劳内：还不是你让我这么兴奋。  
因为太了解对方的急性子，他调侃完后二话没说就把手伸进了对方已经湿了一小片的内裤里。  
他当然知道如何让与自己同为男性的伴侣感到愉悦，毕竟这是不需要什么色情片阅历就可以天生习得的知识。  
于是他颇有技巧的用略微长长的指甲边缘轻轻刮着对方性器敏感的头部，然后又离开，用手掌上下套弄着柱体，时不时抚摸底部的球体，如此反复。  
德布劳内轻微张着嘴，喘息早已变得节奏不匀，颧骨和咬肌位置的皮肤也早已爬上了带着热度的粉红。  
阿扎尔感觉到手中之物的颤抖和跳动，心领神会地加快了速度。手上动作没停下又突发奇想地偏过身子去舔德布劳内的颈部，感受到喉结下方的震动被胸腔共鸣一寸寸推上来，这种刺激加强了性快感，致使他几乎被阿扎尔湿热的舌尖碰到喉咙的第一秒就低吼着射了出来。  
他闭着眼睛享受完射精的快感后第一时间去寻找阿扎尔的眼睛，好像要确认什么似的。  
他看到对方卷起粉红的舌尖，把抽出来的手上的白色液体一点点舔去，看到自己炽热的目光后还不忘色情又单纯地眨眨眼，眉毛扑闪扑闪的样子颤动了德布劳内心中最柔软的部分。  
老天啊，他是什么宝贝。在性幻想中也是在为我付出。  
他每个细胞都因知悉对方愿意舔掉自己射出来的东西而感到快乐，可他故意问，“你的幻想里就只是这样吗？”  
“对、对啊……就这样。”

他凑过去吻掉阿扎尔没来得及舔掉的，留在下唇上的，他自己的精液。然后撬开了对方的唇舌，接下来是没有闭得太紧的齿列。有些粗暴地，不忘温柔地，与对方共享了一个富有情色味道的吻。他们的舌头交缠在一起，时而顶撞彼此，时而逃开又互相追逐，彼此捕捉，时而黏黏糊糊腻在一起，细腻的触感与细腻的水声冲击着彼此的感官。  
德布劳内觉得差不多亲够了，但自己的舌头刚离开了阿扎尔的一毫米就被后者又发了力气勾回来。他迷迷糊糊地想，原来生物书教的是真的，舌头真是人体最有力的肌肉啊。  
没法指明最终是谁先放开谁的，这或许早已不重要，他们看着彼此的眼睛，温柔如水，却剧烈地激起心中的涟漪。

阿扎尔以为这样就结束了。至少他以为自己的话已经清楚地传达了这个信号。  
他真的不敢想德布劳内竟会俯下身来给他口交。  
脑子根本已经转不动了，无暇顾及为何对方的技巧让他大为满足，是天赋异禀还是后天习得。  
这种不清醒也导致他在对方抬起头红着眼眶看自己时一个没忍住，手掌按住那个因出汗而金发变得软塌塌的脑袋，迫使他用喉管挤压自己，直到深入到觉得自己这样下去对方要窒息了才就此打住，但仍是不留情面地浅浅的在高热的口腔中挺动着。

凯文好像要哭了。

他的心突然浅浅抽痛起来，松开了卷着对方发丝的手指，堪堪地扶着他的脑袋，把自己缓缓地抽出来。  
只有龟头浅浅被含着的时刻，他的凯文摇了摇头，按住了自己的手，把它又往喉咙深处推进。用舌尖一点点舔舐，戳刺，吮吸。  
他看着德布劳内的因为卖力吞吐着自己的动作而变形的脸，终于忍不住发泄出来。好在他及时抽出来，把自己的体液喷淋到对方的眉骨和鼻梁上，盯着它们顺着脸颊缓缓流下，在较为尖锐的下颌角处被稀释到几乎不着痕迹。

“你……没必要这么做的。”  
“不，有的，如果能让你快乐的话。”  
性本来就不是什么洁净的事情，而真挚的感情营造出的亲密羁绊则会让它本身的“肮脏”也纯粹起来。  
人支配着自己的身体又渴望控制别人的，无限放低自己的下限以求得拥有所爱之人濒危破碎与涣散的短暂时刻。  
是对方的眩晕，和彼此的天堂。  
“因为是你所以没关系的。”  
“因为我喜欢你，艾登，我爱你。虽然在这个时刻说这种话一点都不浪漫，”  
不，被点了名表白的人摇了摇头，哑着嗓子说不出话。  
这已经够了。  
“今天就到这里吧，下次，等我的膝盖伤好。”他用手抹去留在自己脸上还温热的体液。“我们一起学，好好计划一下啊。我相信或许你也和我一样希望它的发生与过程都更加美妙吧。”  
前一句话是德布劳内的借口，他想，哪怕有伤，我也可以在我们准备好的情况下不顾一切的。因为我愿意为你疼痛，如果能换来你的欢愉的话。  
他当时不知道阿扎尔也是这么想的。

被说出心里话的人点了点头，突然说凯文你帮我刮胡子吧，我感觉你刚才亲我的时候刚刚碰到我的皮肤会颤抖，是不是被我扎到了；并指挥对方去洗手台的第一层抽屉里拿出那种不需要额外涂泡沫类型的刮胡刀。  
他打开了床头灯，让阿扎尔坐在床沿微微仰起头，他仔细地从上到下地轻轻刮着，没有颤抖和犹豫的动作却因为对方在他手下轻微晃动了面颊而没被很好地控制。  
他慌了神的把视线的聚焦点从刮刀上脱离开。  
他看见了两样事物：阿扎尔在暖黄的灯光下的亮绿的眼眸，阿扎尔的皮肤小裂口渗出的细小血珠。  
于是他本能地去吻掉一小串儿的深红。  
好在应激反应的迅速，握着刀片的罪魁祸首的失误并未给受害者带来太多的疼痛与伤害，他的嘴唇便很快从对方的皮肤上起来，盯着对方眼眸中的惊讶与笑意。  
“没想到你这么……浪漫？我宣布赦免你的过失啦。”  
德布劳内感到有点害羞，然而片刻后这种不好意思的情绪就被阿扎尔的笑声给冲去了。  
他们俩并排躺在床上一起大笑起来。  
“看来我还是不够了解你的面部形态啊，以后要更多地摸摸你建立肌肉记忆啊……”  
“或许从建立对身体其他部位的记忆开始也好？”  
不了不了，今天算了吧，否则只能摸却不能吃我这样憋着身体怕是受不住，德布劳内说着就去找了一床新的被子搬过来，他们俩就这样分开在两个被窝里睡了一夜。  
当然，也不算完全分开。因为他们的手越过了各自被子的边界，始终十指相扣。

第二天清晨，德布劳内的闹钟比阿扎尔的早三分钟响起。  
“你还问我为啥？当然是为了每天早上叫你起床和第一时间和你说早安了。”德布劳内以一副神气的样子看他。  
阿扎尔不想起床，哼哼着说再睡会儿，就五分钟，等我起来和你一块儿做早饭，你先去洗漱。于是他模模糊糊擦了一把嘴角淌下的口水又闭眼睡起来。  
再睁眼后的阿扎尔：哎凯文你别亲我啊还没刷牙呢，什么已经这个点儿了我们还没做饭怕是要迟到——  
他突然嗅到了空气中咖啡的苦涩味道与烤面包机烘烤过面包产生的谷物香气。  
德布劳内又神气地，嘴角上扬地看他了。

“我没有轰轰烈烈的恋爱追求，也不期冀吵吵闹闹的日常。只是想就这样陪你一起长大、一起生活，想去有你的未来。”

 

德布劳内恢复训练已经是秋天的事儿了。  
复训后的第一次就十分不好过，他站在有些微凉的空气中亲眼看着表示着自己的小磁铁块儿被教练从战术板上拿下去。  
如果不是阿扎尔在他身旁他可能就快要哭出来了吧。

人的思维真的很奇特，很多时候总倾向于给看到的结果编织出一个不真实，但是被自己笃信的原因。  
他知道教练或许就是担心他的身体状况不能很好地适应接下来的地区级比赛，他知道教练或许担心自己很难快速地恢复与队友的良好配合状态。  
但他还是很难过，因为觉得自己的能力被怀疑，尽管他也知道从客观来讲自己确实需要一定时间去唤醒能力、恢复状态。但这个结果本身，无论出于什么原因，都是任何一个长期为自己喜欢的事物努力的人不能接受的不被信任。

阿扎尔早就体贴地把这一切都收在眼里放进心上了，于是在一起回家的路上他打断了德布劳内透露出心烦意乱口哨声，说，“我陪你复健吧，我们可以去你家附近的那个小球场练习。”  
他们坚持在那里练习了很多次，从短传到长传，从停高空球到打门，从开任意球到开角球。直到终于德布劳内可以重回首发。  
再次在赛场上打出配合的他们相视一笑，不约而同地想，终于熬出来了啊。

最后一次一起去那里时（因为他们确信很长一段时间内两个人不会需要做这样的自己给自己开小灶的事情了），天幕已经被染上了夜的纯黑，夏季大三角还挂在视角看过去很舒服的地方闪着光。  
“看呐，又是它们，你还记得吗？”德布劳内陈述的语调让阿扎尔不敢不记得，“都过去了快半年啦……星星还在，你也还在，我们都长久。”  
“知道为什么我要陪你训练吗？”阿扎尔同样地没有征询对方意见的意思，他径自接着说下去，“我想补偿给你一个夏天。”  
“你错过的上场机会与比赛，错过的绚丽晚霞与突如其来的夏季暴雨……我已经失去了和你共享上述这些的一些时光，所以我要努力握住你，一起走，我们不能再失去未来的了。”

德布劳内又看到阿扎尔眼里的光了。  
他这才发现或许并非映进去的星光，而是对方本身的光芒。  
他们一起微笑起来了。

You smiled and talked to me of nothing, but I felt that for this I had been waiting long.

 

“当然，你是不是也得补偿补充我。快告诉我那段你不让我去你家的时候你究竟在家里干了什么？”  
德布劳内做出示意对方噤声的手势，摇了摇头。

这个悬念最终在阿扎尔成年生日收到一套手制情趣内衣时被揭晓了。


End file.
